BIGSTAR - What Should I Do Tomorrow?
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '내일은뭐하지 (What Should I Do Tomorrow?)right|200px *'Artista:' BIGSTAR *'Mini Álbum: '''Blossom *'Pista: 4 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 04-Octubre-2012 *'Agencia: 'Brave Entertainment' ' 'Romanización' Since you left me I feel like I’m fading away but I gotta be strong, be brave Never lie to me hansumman jakkuman neureoga ireol jul mollasseo niga nal tteonal jureun sangsangdo motan i jidokhan angmongeseo na jom jebal kkeonaejwo han beonman deo anajwo nan niga eobsineun amugeotdo mot hae haruedo susip beonssik ullideon jeonhwabel sori dalkomhage nareul chatdeon neoui moksori neowa hamkke nanun geotdeuri yeongicheoreom sarajyeoganeunde jigeum neon eodiseo mwo hani manyak siganeul dollil suman itdamyeon I’ll do anything hoksi geudaedo gatdamyeon call me anytime i norael deutneundamyeon jujeo malgo yeollakhae naeireun mwohaji neowa na urin saranghaesseo geureoke urin haengbokhaesseo geuraesseo naeireun mwohaji neowa na urin heeojyeosseo geureoke urin chwihaesseosseo nunmure neo eobsi jugeun geotman gatdeon sarm haega tteuji annneun eoduun bam gin gin geu bameul na hollo daedap eomneun bin jeonhwagi daego ni ireumeul bureugo sseudisseun sulcheoreom neomgigi himdeun geunarui sangcheoraedo niga gyeote isseosseumyeon hae geojigachi (na eotteokhajyo) neomudo apeunde (na eotteokhajyo) tto niga bogopeunde (na eotteokhajyo) geurae bwatja eojjeol su eopdaneungeol jal aneunde ajik nan i moyanginde imi neon tteonaganneunde daeche na wae irae amuraedo na michyeonna bwa naeireun mwohaji neowa na urin saranghaesseo geureoke urin haengbokhaesseo geuraesseo naeireun mwohaji neowa na urin heeojyeosseo geureoke urin chwihaesseosseo nunmure mwol haedo duri gachihaesseotjanha geojitmalcheoreom heeojyeo beorin neowa na hangsang niga itdeon jarie niga eobseo neowa hamkke geotdeon girinde niga eobseo neo eomneun eoje, oneul tto geurigo naeil naegen amu uimiga eomneun naldeulppuningeol naeireun mwohaji neowa na urin saranghaesseo geureoke urin haengbokhaesseo geuraesseo naeireun mwohaji neowa na urin heeojyeosseo geureoke urin chwihaesseosseo nunmure 'Español' Desde que me dejaste Siento que estoy desapareciendo Pero tengo que ser fuerte, ser valiente Nunca me mientas Mis suspiros siguen aumentando No sabía que esto iba a pasar Nunca me imaginé que me dejarías En esta pesadilla cruel Por favor, sálvame Abrázame una vez más Sin ti, no puedo hacer nada Mi teléfono solía sonar tantas veces en un día Tu voz usada dulcemente para buscarme Las cosas que he compartido contigo están desapareciendo como el humo ¿Dónde estás y qué estás haciendo ahora? Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, Haría cualquier cosa. Si sientes lo mismo llámame en cualquier momento. Si escuchas esta canción no dudes en llamarme ¿Qué debo hacer mañana? Tú y yo, solíamos amarnos Estábamos tan contentos... Estábamos... ¿Qué debo hacer mañana? Tú y yo, nos separamos Estámos embriagados con nuestras lágrimas Sin ti, me sentía como que podría morir Era como una noche oscura sin sol Pasé esas largas noches solo Con el telefono en silencio, sin respuesta Llamé a tu nombre Aunque las cicatrices de ese día fueron como el alcohol amargo difícil de tragar Si estás a mi lado Yo podría hacerlo (¿Qué debo hacer) ¿cuando duele tanto? (¿Qué debo hacer) ¿cuando te echo de menos otra vez? (¿Qué debo hacer) ¿Cuando sé que no sirve de nada todo esto? Todavía estoy aquí Pero tú ya te has ido ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Creo que estoy loco ¿Qué debo hacer mañana? Tú y yo, solíamos amarnos Estábamos tan contentos... Estábamos... ¿Qué debo hacer mañana? Tú y yo, nos separamos Estámos embriagados con nuestras lágrimas Todo lo que hicimos, lo hicimos juntos Pero como una mentira, tú y yo terminamos En ese lugar en el que siempre estabas, ya no estás En esa calle la cual siempre caminabamos juntos, ya no estás Ayer, hoy y mañana sin ti Son solo días sin sentido para mi ¿Qué debo hacer mañana? Tú y yo, solíamos amarnos Estábamos tan contentos... Estábamos... ¿Qué debo hacer mañana? Tú y yo, nos separamos Estámos embriagados con nuestras lágrimas 'Hangul' Since you left me I feel like I’m fading away but I gotta be strong, be brave Never lie to me 한숨만 자꾸만 늘어가 이럴 줄 몰랐어 니가 날 떠날 줄은 상상도 못한 이 지독한 악몽에서 나 좀 제발 꺼내줘 한 번만 더 안아줘 난 니가 없이는 아무것도 못 해 하루에도 수십 번씩 울리던 전화벨 소리 달콤하게 나를 찾던 너의 목소리 너와 함께 나눈 것들이 연기처럼 사라져가는데 지금 넌 어디서 뭐 하니 만약 시간을 돌릴 수만 있다면 I’ll do anything 혹시 그대도 같다면 call me anytime 이 노랠 듣는다면 주저 말고 연락해 내일은 뭐하지 너와 나 우린 사랑했어 그렇게 우린 행복했어 그랬어 내일은 뭐하지 너와 나 우린 헤어졌어 그렇게 우린 취했었어 눈물에 너 없이 죽은 것만 같던 삶 해가 뜨지 않는 어두운 밤 긴 긴 그 밤을 나 홀로 대답 없는 빈 전화기 대고 니 이름을 부르고 쓰디쓴 술처럼 넘기기 힘든 그날의 상처래도 니가 곁에 있었으면 해 거지같이 (나 어떡하죠) 너무도 아픈데 (나 어떡하죠) 또 니가 보고픈데 (나 어떡하죠) 그래 봤자 어쩔 수 없다는걸 잘 아는데 아직 난 이 모양인데 이미 넌 떠나갔는데 대체 나 왜 이래 아무래도 나 미쳤나 봐 내일은 뭐하지 너와 나 우린 사랑했어 그렇게 우린 행복했어 그랬어 내일은 뭐하지 너와 나 우린 헤어졌어 그렇게 우린 취했었어 눈물에 뭘 해도 둘이 같이했었잖아 거짓말처럼 헤어져 버린 너와 나 항상 니가 있던 자리에 니가 없어 너와 함께 걷던 길인데 니가 없어 너 없는 어제, 오늘 또 그리고 내일 내겐 아무 의미가 없는 날들뿐인걸 내일은 뭐하지 너와 나 우린 사랑했어 그렇게 우린 행복했어 그랬어 내일은 뭐하지 너와 나 우린 헤어졌어 그렇게 우린 취했었어 눈물에 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop